Combat Basics
This is a work in progress; please jump in an add to it. ''Of special interest are CR 2.0 definitions for the Combat States. When you meet an enemy in the Matrix, it is a good bet that one or the other of you will start fighting. This is especially true on the hostile servers where player vs. player (PvP) combat is enabled full time. Combat Modes You can fight in two basic combat modes: Close Combat and Free Attack. Within those modes you can choose from four combat tactics and can choose to use any of your memorized martial arts styles or any firearm you possess. Close Combat Close Combat, also referred to as Interlock, involves a pair of combatants in close contact. During interlock, both characters move under control of the game system; you can only control what abilities your character uses during combat (this allows for some really cool animations). You initiate close combat by getting near enough to your opponent and issuing a close combat command. You can: * press the close combat button on your hotbar (second from right), * press the key mapped to close combat (defaults to ' '-''' '), * double click on your opponent (you must not have a firearm equipped), or * right click on your opponent and choose Close Combat. Close Combat occurs in rounds; each fighter attempts one standard attack during the interval and may also try to use an ability. Each standard attack succeeds or fails independently, so both of you can take damage during a round. You can enter close combat while free attacking as long as your opponent is not in interlock; however, getting out of close combat is much harder since your opponent probably doesn't want you to. The Withdraw ability is your primary escape mechanism, once activated, you will try to leave combat every round (your attribute affects this and your current total accuracy affects whether your enemy can withdraw). You can use the Evade Combat ability to prevent an enemy from drawing you into close combat. This is an ablative shield; every time that an enemy tries to draw you in, some portion of the shield is consumed until it is finally gone (you also loose some inner strength). Evade Combat can also be used to release the shield; there is a waiting period before the shield can be brought up again. Your attribute affects how tough your shield is and your attribute and the level difference affects how quickly you can tear down someone else's shield. Free Attack Free Attack, also known as Free Fire, involves fighting outside of interlock. This may be at range using firearms or viral and knife attacks or within melee range using fists. Attacking with firearms into an interlock battle between two combatants carries some penalties. You initiate a free attack by getting near enough to your opponent and issuing a free attack command. You can: * press the free combat button on your hotbar (furthest right), * press the key mapped to free combat (defaults to ' =''' '), * double click on your opponent, * or right clicking on your opponent and choosing '''Fire! (the last two require a firearm to be equipped). Styles and Tactics Combat Styles Combat Styles are learned as you progress down the Ability Tree and are able to memorize new abilities. These styles affect your attributes and the combat moves you perform. You can choose a separate default combat style for close combat and for free attacks from the pull-downs under the appropriate button on your hotbar. Most of your styles are listed on the left column; however, firearms styles are determined by the specific weapon you choose to equip as default for that mode. Please note, if you are drawn into close combat, you will use whatever style is currently selected and whatever weapon (or none) is currently equipped (so if you are a weapons specialist with no weapon in hand, you will fall back on the self-defense style). You can change your style during combat in several ways: * Reissue the close combat or free attack command. * Select the style from your hot bar or Actions window. * Equip a new weapon or unequip your current weapon. * Use an ability tied to a learned style (for instance, Overhand Smash uses the karate style). Combat Tactics During combat, you can alter your tactics to fit the situation. These tactics alter some of your attributes and affect your attacks. Attacks and Damage Damage Types There are four types of damage that you can do in combat to lower your opponents health. These may be caused by your basic armed and unarmed attacks or by using combat abilities (ability determines the type of damage done). * Ballistic damage is done by firearms. * Melee damage is done by fists and feet (and other miscellaneous body parts). * Thrown damage is done by knife abilities. * Viral damage is done by coder and hacker abilities. Combat States While fighting you may be afflicted by a combat state. These states diminish your ability to fight. These states may be caused by standard attacks or abilities. Category:Game basics